


Base Instincts

by sgtbaarnes (Thighz)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Enemies, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, dick piercings, sloppy sex, this is just 3k of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/sgtbaarnes
Summary: Reaper keeps tracking Jack down. Jack keeps letting him. They're both too thirsty to stop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the absolutely LOVELY artwork by [Kinkyarkhive](https://kinkyarkhive.tumblr.com/post/159000627678/i-shut-up-when-you-stop-sneaking-into-my-bed-like)
> 
> This is just 3k of porn people, because I can.
> 
> _Enjoy_

The first time ‘Reaper’ finds Jack, he’s holed up in an old Overwatch base south of Numbai. There’s rats scurrying across the floors and through the vents, their tiny paws and squeaks echoing wherever he walked. It reeks of disuse, but at least it’s empty. He spends a solid hour on his own before his instincts raise the hair on the back of his neck. 

He’s hovering at the entrance of an old officer’s room, back pressed to the wall, pulse rifle close to his naked chest. He realizes he has made a grave error in stripping himself of his visor and jacket, but in his defense, he  _ had _ thought himself to be alone here. The base was barren of even graffiti, meaning not even the local teens found it worth their time. 

His finger twitches on the trigger, ears straining and heart pounding. The doors no longer open without being forced, there’s no power to the base. So it doesn’t surprise him when the metal begins scraping the floor, then sharp talons wrap around the door and push it the rest of the way. 

He keeps his back firm to the wall as the mercenary known only as ‘Reaper’ steps into the room. The kevlar and black covered man, wraith?, doesn’t look where Jack is hovering in the darkness, just scans the room with a short look. It gives Jack a chance to launch himself forward, the butt of the rifle out to knock Reaper in the face.

The wraith turns a split second before he’s struck, dissolving into black mist around Jack’s feet. Jack growls low, watching the smoke curls across the floor, deep, rough laughter moving with it and it reforms into Reaper to his right.

Jack makes another swing and the wraith dodges to the left. A taloned hand snaps out and wraps around Jack’s right wrist, and Jack tugs angrily at it. 

“You’re a hard man to find, 76.” Reaper says, head tilting behind the mask. 

Jack hisses, “There’s a reason for that.”

Reaper makes a soft ‘hm’ sound and takes a step closer. Jack tries to move back, but the grip on his wrist keeps him from going further than arms length. He knows he can use his rifle and it’s still hanging from his left hand, but he’s shit at shooting one-handed. Even at close range the kick back would be brutal on his old muscles. 

“How did you find me?” Jack asks, watching Reaper’s every move as they dance across the floor, Jack retreating and Reaper following. 

“Ask the right questions, get the right answers.” Reaper seems to shrug, it’s hard to tell under all that black. 

Jack’s lips twist furiously, he’s spent so much time being careful and of  _ course _ he fucked up somewhere along the way. He wonders for a moment who gave him away or if Reaper simply tracked him down and then followed.

“What do you want?” Jack decides to lift the pulse rifle and level it on Reaper, who eyes it with a short cock of his masked face. 

Their dance leads Jack’s back to the wall again and he is well and truly cornered. Reaper crowds him to the wall, talons gliding like paper cuts from his wrist to his elbow. His fist tightens around the rifles handle, but Reaper’s other hand grips it from the top and yanks it far too easily out of Jack’s hands. It lands with a loud clatter on the floor behind them and Reaper pushes closer, armor pressing against the bared skin of Jack’s chest. 

His breathing hitches between anger and that of a trapped animal, “Who are you?” No one acts this familiar with an enemy. No one has ever been brave enough to inject themselves into Jack’s space except for-

_ No _ .

Jack eyes the predatory white mask, he knows it reminds him of something.  _ Something _ he buried a long time ago, with Overwatch. 

He jerks his head back when Reaper ducks his head to the base of Jack’s neck, the wall stops him from going further and it sounds like the merc is inhaling sharply, taking in Jack’s scent. He can’t smell good, he’s been on the run for a straight week. The base didn’t have running water and he knows he’s in dire need of a shower and clean clothes. 

“Oh,  _ cariño. _ ” Reaper rumbles against his neck, the cold plate of the mask making Jack shiver, “You smell delightful.”

Jack’s face wrinkles in confusion, wondering why in the hell he  _ smells _ like anything good, but the first word stops him. That rolling accent and deep, throaty rumble of delight that Jack heard many a night back before everything went to shit.

“ _ Gabriel _ ?” He balks, finally bringing up a hand to press against the armored chest. Reaper grunts in irritation as Jack pushes him back. 

Reaper laughs, fighting the push of Jack’s hand and pressing the lines of their bodies together. Jack lets out a strangled gasp when the wraiths hips press against his own, the hard line of Gabriel’s dick insistent against his own.

He furrows his brow, “Did you track me down to get  _ laid? _ ”

Gabriel groans, mask against the side of Jack’s throat once more, “You gonna deny me?”

“I didn’t know you were alive until five seconds ago.” Jack hisses.

A low chuckle erupts from Gabriel as his hips grind up against Jack's, making him groan at the contact. Jack hasn’t needed sex in years, he’s too old to go looking for a lay and he’s too busy to make time with his right hand. So of course his body wakes sharp and fast, arousal lacing through him like a poison. He tips his head back with a low moan, hands reaching up to snag the black fabric of Reaper’s cloak. 

“That’s it.” Gabriel mutters and the cool metal of his talons cup Jack’s rib cage and glide down his sides in an erotic dance of pain and pleasure. Jack squirms under it, cock hard and throbbing as it grinds against Gabriel’s. 

It should be shocking, Gabriel being alive and  _ a fucking mercenary, _ but Jack can’t seem to find it in him to care. Gabriel twists him around and he yelps softly as a taloned hand wraps around the back of his neck and squishes his face to the wall.

“You’re going to let me fuck you against this wall, Morrison.” Gabriel’s voice is low at the top of his spin, talons cold and unforgiving against the skin. 

Jack nods quickly, “Yea, I am.”

“Good.” 

Gabriel makes quick work of Jack’s pants, yanking them down to his ankles and falling to his knees. Jack can hear the sound of kevlar against floor and the sharp hands cup both of his ass cheeks and spreads them to the air of the room. He hisses as the points of each talon dig into the skin of his flesh, but it only seems to encourage his arousal. One of them moves for a second before returning and just as Jack tries to twist around and ask what the hell is taking so long, Gabriel licks a wet, messy stripe across his hole. 

Jack lets out a wrecked sound, fingers scrambling at the wall for purchase. Each swipe of Gabriel's tongue sends him higher, toes curling in his boots and thighs trembling under the onslaught. 

“You’re filthy.” Gabriel snorts against his ass, but he keeps going until saliva is dripping down Jack’s thighs. Then his fingers, suddenly not talons anymore, join his tongue and the intrusion is painful and tight. Jack grunts against the wall, wanting them deeper inside and wanting them out. Gabriel hums pleasantly against his hole and two fingers ease in. “You’re being so difficult,  _ puta. _ ”

Jack snarls down at him, clenching tight around the fingers and pulling a strangled groan out of the wraith. 

“That’s it Jackie, squeeze.” He can hear the grin in Gabriel’s voice, “Practice. I want this hole squeezing around my dick soon.”

Jack lets out a laugh and sets his forehead against the cracked wall, he lets Gabriel continue fucking him with his fingers and tongue, ass messy with spit. He glances down at his cock, standing straight up and leaking down the sides, wanting attention. It jerks as a third finger joins Gabriel’s other two and Jack hisses as a wave of pleasure burns through him and his cock releases another pearl of fluid. 

The fingers move in and out of him, slick with spit, but still too dry for anything else. He wonders if Gabriel brought anything else with him to ease it or if he planned on taking Jack dry. The thought itself is both arousing and terrifying. 

He doesn’t have to wonder for much longer, because Gabriel stands quickly and wraps one of his arms around Jack’s midsection. There’s smoke easing out from the skin under his armor, sliding over Jack’s flesh like a caress. He shivers under it and feels the head of Gabriel’s dick pushing against the skin of his furled hole. A protest rises to his lips, but Gabriel isn’t entering him just yet. Jack can feel his fingers brushing his ass as Gabriel furiously strokes his own dick. The wraith is panting heavily, the fingers around his stomach curling back into talons and digging into the flesh of his side.

Jack licks his lips, “Yea, get me wet, Reyes.” 

Gabriel grunts, fist slapping against Jack’s ass with every stroke. His breathing hitches once, twice before Jack feels the warm spurts of come jetting against his hole. He lets out a fevered moan and pushes his ass back against Gabriel’s cock. 

The talons in his side anchor him with pain, while the talon-less fingers of his other hand scoop up the come and shove it inside his hole. Jack yelps, but the slide is perfect and pleasure eats away at his consciousness. Gabriel’s fingers slam in and out, stretching and pulling and  _ searching _ . 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Jack shakes his head, “Just  _ fuck me _ .” 

The talons in his side slice up his chest and wrap around the base of his throat, while a rough mouth bites into his shoulder, “You don’t tell me what to do, Morrison.” Then, without any warning, Gabriel removes his fingers and braces his dick against Jack’s opening. 

Jack’s nails scrape down the wall, pulling sheetrock and paper down as Gabriel rams his dick inside. The wraith howls behind him, pulling out quickly and thrusting back in. It hurts and burns and Jack’s dick hasn’t been this hard in so long. The piercings lining Gabriel’s dick rub deliciously against his insides and it’s a heady thrill to feel them inside again. Jack pushes back into every thrust, reveling in the stretch and pleasure of it all after years of nothing. 

Jack feels the flare of orgasm too soon and he slams his fist against the wall, “Harder!” He snarls, twisting his head around to glare at the wraith behind him.

Gabriel’s mask is up over his head and Jack stares at the mottled lines of his face. Smoke is bleeding around the hood of his cloak and dark red eyes are burning into Jack’s. The orgasm is startling and sudden, sending his body into an overload of sensations and he didn’t even touch his dick. 

“Look at you.” Gabriel smirks, hips pounding relentlessly as he rides Jack through his orgasm. Jack clenches his eyes shut and moans, wanting to reach back for the wraith, but suddenly too strung out and senstive to try. 

Gabriel joins him minutes later, biting into his shoulder and letting out a strangled ‘ _ Morrison _ ’ as he comes up Jack’s ass. 

It’s messy and sticky and Jack is left panting harshly up against the wall as Gabriel huffs once and pulls out. He can feel the wraiths come leaking down his thighs and it’s glorious. He hides his grin against the sheetrock and lets out a harsh laugh.

“Can’t believe you tracked me down for a fuck.” 

“Just be glad I’m not killing you after.” Gabriel snorts. 

Jack turns to him with a lifted eyebrow, “Yea. Like you’ll ever get it this good from someone else.” 

Gabriel doesn’t reply, just slips his mask back down, rearranges his clothes and dissolves through the door in a flurry of smoke. 

Jack snorts and pulls up his pants.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

The second time Reaper seeks him out, they’re fighting over a payload. He can hear Lena through his headset, calling out positions, and Hanzo taking them out one by one. Jack holds his flanking position in one of the bedrooms, eyeing the enemy team as they brutally attack the objective. 

That’s where Reaper finds him. 

Jack hisses in pain as the talons scrap his neck as they wrap around his pale throat. Reaper twists him around to face away from his team and Jack’s staring into the white mask once more. 

Fifteen minutes later, he’s muting his mic and fucking Gabriel over one of the torn couches. The cloak is tossed over his back, pants down to his ankles as the wraith shoves back against Jack’s cock. Talons tears into the cushions, stuffing erupting from the rips with every thrust of Jack’s hips. His cock is held tight in the warm, wet heat of Gabriel’s hole and each thrust is lubricated properly this time. Jack’s actually really impressed that Gabriel carried the lube onto the battlefield. 

They fuck for what feels like hours, grunting and snapping at each other like old married men. 

“You’re sloppy out there, 76.” Gabriel hisses, ass bouncing against Jack’s abdomen, “Old age has made you messy.”

“Oh yea?” Jack grunts, hands clenched into the skin of Gabriel’s hips, smoking leaking out around his fingers. 

“Need a cane at this point.” Gabriel snarks, “Your movements are too slow.”

Jack chuckles darkly and leans over the expanse of Gabriel’s back, “‘Too slow’ you say as I fuck you good and hard over this couch.” He follows it with a sharp, hard thrust that sends Gabriel shouting to the ceiling, head back and mouth open to release peals of smoke through the hood of his cloak. 

The wraith comes while Jack is still pounding away, talons long past sinking into the couch cushions and streaks of white painting it and the floor. 

Jack hasn’t felt this young in years.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

The third time is far more risky. 

It’s also barely a week since the last time.

Jack is lounging in his bed in the newly reformed Overwatch base when Reaper finds him. He’s halfway to dozing off in his sleep when the soft hiss of his door opening startles him back to wakefulness. He pushes up to his elbows in the bed, sheets falling to his lap as he peers into the darkness.

The light from the hallway gives nothing away and the door shuts once more, plunging the room back into chilling darkness. 

He can hear the rustling of clothes hitting the floor, but no footsteps to determine where in the room his intruder is. He squints around, knowing it’s a lost cause because his eyesight is already shit in the light much less the dark of a room.

The bed dips without warning and Jack shoves his hand back under his pillow to pull the pistol out from its hiding place. A hand shoots out and slams his arm against the mattress just as his fingers curl around the metal handle. 

“Ah, ah, Jackie.”

“ _ Gabriel? _ ” Jack hisses, releasing the gun, “What are you doing here? How did you get in?”

“Shhhh.” Strong, thick thighs lower Gabriel’s ass down against Jack’s stomach. All Jack can feel is skin and the whisper of smoke leaking from it. Lust ripples through him at the implications of  _ naked _ Gabriel sitting astride him.

“Why are you here?” Jack tries to sound demanding, but it’s hard to do when his cock is thickening behind Gabe’s ass and arousal is tinging his voice. He reaches out for his bedside table and slams his hand down on the button for the lamp. 

Gabriel hisses at the light, jerking back to try and slink into the darkness, but Jack reaches up with one hand to pull at Gabriel’s hair. The amount startles him. Gone is Gabriel’s close cut curls he kept shorn to military standards and in their place is long, thick, smoking curls that bleed down past his shoulders. Jack pulls him by his hair to hunch over his chest, the light casting shadows over his destroyed body. 

“Fuck.” Jack croaks, “ _ Look _ at you.”

Gabriel sneers, “I know what I look like.”

Jack doesn’t think Gabriel takes it as a compliment, but he doesn't go back to it. Insead, he tugs harder and Gabriel lets out a sharp hiss, cock twitching against Jack’s chest. Jack glances down between them and his stomach quivers at the sight of Gabriel’s dick. He knew the piercings were still there, he felt them during their first frenzied encounter. Seeing them again is a small thrill and he abandons Gabriel’s hair to wrap his fingers around the dick, thumb brushing along the silver balls. Gabriel releases a breathy moan and his hands come down to rest on Jack’s chest. His talons aren’t metal this time, but a smokey, hissing black and no less sharp as they scrape down his pecs in pleasure. 

Jack grunts and moves his hands down to wiggle his pants down his hips. He kicks them to the end of the bed, leaving him in only his socks. One of his hands cups the swell of Gabriel’s ass and squeezes, making the wraith squirm and the other returns to stroking the heavy cock. 

Gabriel lets out a snarl, “You’re moving too  _ slow _ .”

Jack grins, “You gonna take me dry?” His fingers dig into the meaty flesh under his palm, he slaps it once, “Greedy.”

Gabriel sneers, “I’ll show you  _ greedy _ .” He lifts his hips up and away from Jack’s hands and he mourns the loss of flesh for only a moment before Gabriel takes the base of Jack’s cock in hand. He hisses at the warmth, the firm, sloppy stroke Gabriel gives it before dropping his ass down to envelope him in one go.

They shout together, because fuck it all, Gabriel’s  _ slick _ . It’s leaking out around Jack’s cock and the hole is stretched to fit just right. Jack’s face twists into one of pleasure as Gabriel starts to ride him slowly, long hair slipping down over his shoulders and curling into smoke around his arms. He can feel the tendrils caressing his chest as his hands fight between holding onto hips or tearing at the bedsheets beneath him. Gabriel’s own hands are sharp, slicing at his arms and leaving long, red scratches in his pale skin. 

The pleasure is overwhelming, Gabriel rides him like he has no where better to be than bouncing on Jack’s dick. And he’s beautiful, chest scrunched between his biceps, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as he takes Jack over and over again. 

Jack slides his hands up Gabriel’s arms and caress the smoking skin, “Why are you here?” He asks it again and Gabriel’s eyes crack open slightly against the pleasure. 

“Shut up.” He snaps in reply, steadily increasing the pace until it become frantic. The slick squelches where they are joined as Gabriel pumps his hips to a quicker tune. The claws curl in pleasure on Jack’s chest. 

Jack smirks, “Didn’t expect you to seek me out again so soon.” He reaches down to wrap a fist around Gabriel’s dick, “Aren’t your new Talon buddies able to fill your greedy hole efficiently enough?” The words are cruel, but Gabriel keens above him, ass slapping down into Jack’s hips.

“Shut up, fuuuc-” He curls over, hair brushing Jack’s face, “ _ Morrison! _ ”

White streaks spill over Jack’s stomach as Gabriel rides himself to the finish. The wraith shouts, mouth open and muttering harsh ‘fuckfuckfuck’s into the air around them. Jack doesn’t last much longer and with a startled moan, his hips jerk up against Gabriel’s ass and he spills inside. 

Gabriel huffs above him, chest heaving with the force of his orgasm and thighs trembling around Jack’s waist. Those red eyes open and the man himself sneers down at Jack. 

“Why do you keep tracking me down?” Jack asks, breathless and still horribly turned on. His dick is hard and throbbing despite the orgasm. 

Gabriel’s hole clenches around him and he can feel his own come leaking down to pool around the base of his dick, “Guess I just can’t quit you, Jackie.”

Jack grins and shoves his hips back up, sending Gabriel’s back into a painful arch. “Hn.” The arousal still burns through him and by the looks of Gabriel’s still straining dick, the wraith isn’t any better off. “Then I better make sure your sloppy and satisfied by the time you leave.”

Gabriel’s grin is feral, “You know me so well.”

**Author's Note:**

> _Shrugs into infinity_
> 
> Hope you liked it. It's pretty naughty compared to my other stuff honestly. The artwork inspired me.


End file.
